Christmas Treat
by Mouse9
Summary: Who knew Christmas wishes came early?


I don't own them, I just borrow them from Craig B. every once in a while to play with.  
  
12/22  
  
Dear Diary-  
  
I never knew Christmas treats could be taste so good. Or could be so...satisfying.  
  
I went to the sixth grade Christmas party. Miriam made me go. She was going through a mom phase and bought me a dress. Pale pink taffeta and lace. It looked like a old ladies dress, yet for some reason, I actually liked it.  
  
Chalk it up to the holiday spirit.  
  
Then, she drove me to the school for the dance. Did I mention that I didn't want to go?  
The idea of standing in the school gym with the other kids who are dancing and drinking and having fun. Not my idea of fun. Especially to see HIM out there, dancing with Lila.  
I'd have more fun at home, in my closet where we could have the perfect Christmas party in my mind.  
  
So, mom drives me to the party and it's everything I feared. Holiday cheer and decorations. Cookies and punch. Kids are actually outside having snowball fights and building snowmen. Dancing and an all together good time is being had by all...all except me.  
That's when I notice the piece de resistance of this entire horrid party. There is mistletoe everywhere! Around the punch bowl, at the entrances and exits. Over the dance floor. It's just crazy! There should be a law about how much mistletoe to use at a party for twelve year olds.  
  
They're suppose to be teaching us about abstinence, not how many different place you can grab kisses from strange people. That stuff is suppose to happen at adult parties...like my dad's.  
  
I made my way carefully to the food table, and checked out the goods. Cookies, punch,  
little cakes, candy canes, and hot chocolate. I grabbed up some snacks and took stock of the surroundings. Over in the corner I found a spot out of the way. I could watch the party and no one would really notice me. Which was good, because I really wasn't in the mood to be noticed then.  
  
I mean, I think the only reason my mom made me go to this thing was to get a couple of hour of alone time with dad. I think.  
Anyway, the party was miserable; I was miserable. I even thought about just giving up and trying to make my way back home, when the door to the gym opened again and he walked in. Well, he and Gerald and a couple of the other guys.  
  
They were covered with snow and laughing insanely. I stayed in my corner where I could watch him openly without fear of anyone else noticing me.  
  
He pulled off his coat, still laughing with Gerald and shook out his hair. White snowflakes flew off his hair like glitter, melting as they fell to the floor.  
  
He looked radiant. Absolutely perfect . If there ever was such a thing as a Christmas angel, it would be Arnold, looking just as he did at that moment.  
  
I watched him, nibbling on my snacks, just watched him. Talking with the other kids,  
laughing with Gerald and Sid, even dancing with Lila.  
  
I must have stayed there for hours; not joining in, just watching him. Phoebe was there, I saw her dancing with Gerald once, but I don't even know if she knew I was there.  
  
The torment finally got too much to bear. I was getting more depressed with each passing moment; watching the boy I love and knowing that I'd never be able to share in that joy,  
that total and complete carefree abandonment. It was more than I could take.  
  
Then, I swear, our eyes locked. I could swear it, but he walked on, as if he didn't see me.  
  
That was the end.  
  
The lights dimmed, with only the Christmas lights twinkling in the gym and I planned to make my escape. I decided I was going to go sit in the playground or the park until Miriam came and picked me up.  
Anything was better than this.  
  
I couldn't see him anymore in the darkened gym anyway.  
  
I quickly contemplated the quickest and quietest way to escape the gym when I spotted him again.  
  
Walking right towards me!  
  
My heart stopped. He couldn't be...  
  
But he was. Dressed in black jeans and a white dress shirt that was untucked, he looked quite dashing and the way he was walking towards me, his eyes, half lidded, watching me as he sauntered towards me.  
  
I froze. I wasn't sure what to do. I could have reverted to my usual bossy self, but that night, I really wasn't in the mood.  
  
I watched him, taking in his appearance as he stopped in front of me. I stood there waiting.  
  
"Hi Helga."  
"Hey Arnold."  
  
A smile crept lazily over his mouth, making me wonder what was going on in his head. Then, I saw him glance up quickly, then look back at me.  
  
Oh no.  
  
No, no, no.  
  
I tried so hard...  
  
I looked up and, sure enough, I was standing under a sprig of mistletoe.  
  
Damn.  
  
I froze. What in the world was I suppose to do now?  
  
I looked back down at him, but before I could say a word...  
  
I can hardly write this.  
I still can't believe it.  
  
He kissed me.  
Arnold actually kissed me!  
  
Sigh.  
  
It was incredible. His lips were as soft as marshmallows and he tasted like sugar cookies and hot chocolate. Innocence and decadence. I never wanted it to end.  
  
As his lips left mine, I could smell the peppermint on his breath.  
  
He watched me, waiting.  
  
Then, he blushed.  
  
I couldn't figure out why until I realized that I had licked my lips.  
  
Then I blushed.  
  
Then I realized that, while in a corner, everyone could still get a good look at me. He had kissed me...in front of our school mates and friends and teachers.  
  
I blushed harder. I could actually feel my cheeks on fire.  
  
For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to say.  
  
I think he knew, because then he smiled, still blushing.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Helga."  
  
I proved to be good one for comebacks this time. I rushed out of the gym, forgetting my coat, and everything else. I could only remember the taste of his kiss. I could still feel the pressure of his lips on mine.  
  
I rushed into the bathroom and look at my face in the mirror. My face was still red. I must have stared at my lips for what seemed like hours, my mind running and rerunning the kiss over and over in my mind until it was burned in my memory.  
  
I don't remember how I got my coat or how I got home. All I can remember was the kiss.  
  
My Christmas treat. 


End file.
